My Sweet Valentine
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Levi's Valentine plans revolved around his family, spending the day doing sweet family shit. At night, it was going to be about him and Eren with chocolate, whip cream and wine. With how perfect the plan was, there was almost nothing to worry about. But why was Eren walking out on them? It's not as dramatic as it seems. Levi's just being a big baby. A sequel to 'Merry Birthday.'


**Hiya…I'm late to the Valentine's Day party…**

* * *

Fuck working without sleep. That's what Levi had to deal with for an entire week before this tour was going to take off. Costumes, song selections, choreography, instrument picks and hotels had taken so much time to sort out. He fucking hated it when there were too many shitty hurdles and didn't fail to let it show. Everyone around him acted like they were constipated, actually trying to stay quiet to not anger him.

What was worse was getting home late, far past Riren's bedtime. He spent whatever resting minute Facetiming Eren to see his precious baby and husband. Hanji and Erwin had to convince him/hold him down from going home whenever Riren kept trying to touch Levi's face through the screen. He had cried the first time when he realized that Levi wasn't really there. Not ten minutes later, Levi got away and went home to stay with his family the rest of the day no matter how many times Eren urged for him to go back. He didn't listen and went back to cuddling Riren. Nowadays, Riren knew better, but he rubbed his fingers all over the screen and it sent a warning through the room for everyone to keep Levi from leaving.

He couldn't help it, his baby needed him. But he also had to work as Eren kept saying. He sucked it up and stayed at work from then on.

Now Levi had gotten home at too-fucking-late o'clock. His throat hurt like a bitch from the endless hours of rehearsing and Erwin called for a break when Hanji complained about how much her hands hurt. He finally had a fucking day off, on Valentine's Day of all days, and was going to spend it at home, in pajamas and be with people he could smile around without being fake and feel loved indefinitely. He made sure to buy a box of chocolate and Valentine's Day cake for Eren and fruit for Riren. He didn't want him getting a tummy ache with sweets just yet. He had also arranged for a surprise flower and wine delivery to the house later with dozens of roses that Eren would be ecstatic to see. He checked on Riren first, heart filling with love as he kissed his cheek while the baby sucked on his thumb, not waking up. He went to the bedroom and sighed in relief when he saw Eren sleeping peacefully in shorts with his shirt off. Levi himself loved sleeping naked, preferring the feel of his clean sheets without being weighed down. He stripped down and went under the covers with Eren. His husband turned to him, unconsciously wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his chest. Levi smiled sleepily and hugged him back, his tense muscles finally relaxing enough for him to sleep. He pressed his body closer to Eren's, inciting a light moan from him. He snugged closer to him and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Eren stirred in his sleep, shifting about to find comfort on his bed. His bottom was pressed against something a little hard and familiar. He turned to see Levi holding him tightly, his half-hard erection pressing against Eren's round ass. Blood rushed to his cheeks and his groin, feeling like a lovestruck teenager. Levi had an arm around his waist possessively, pulling Eren closer to him. Eren had to go to work! He had a Valentine's Day special to model for and they had to do the finishing shots before it would be published quickly in time for Valentine's Day. Every year they did these specials and he didn't stop. He moved to get up, slowly sliding Levi's arm off him. He scooted over to get out of bed, crying out when Levi suddenly yanked him back on the bed. He was on his back with Levi on his chest, snuggling into him.

"Morning. Why are you trying to leave so quick? You moved like I was a one-night stand. We have a child, you know," he teased. Eren giggled.

"I have work today. Valentine's Day special, remember?" Levi's relaxed mood soured instantly. How could he forget the cursed work schedule that plagued their Valentine's Day plans? Every fucking year, he wanted to go out and do all this romantic shit, but Eren would go to work and would be home by early evening. While they had a romantic dinner and all, Levi wanted the whole day with Eren. No, he was done. Maybe if he was nice...

"Stay home with me and the baby," Levi demanded, cheek to cheek with Eren. Well, he _tried _to be nice. "We can watch those sappy chick flicks you like and you can eat all the chocolate I bought you."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Oh no. Not falling for that again. Remember our first Valentine's Day as a couple? All that chocolate and sweets you gave me went straight to my ass. I couldn't get any work done because I had to work it all off."

Levi chuckled against his neck, a hand running down to caress Eren's soft cheeks. "You looked amazing. You still do."

Eren blushed, turning away from Levi's wolfish eyes. "Thanks, but still!" He looked over at him and pouted. "I'm going to work. I have to."

Levi sighed deeply. "You're ruining Riren's first Valentine's Day."

Their baby needed to know how a perfect couple spent Valentine's Day. Eren shook his head. "Don't be so dramatic. There's still tonight."

"Tonight is meant for you and me. Day time is for families. We have a family now." Eren kissed him on the head.

"I promise I'll be home soon for the both of you." He rolled Levi off until he was laying next to him before jumping up and running out of the bedroom.

Levi grumbled unhappily with his arm covering his eyes, disappointed with Eren. He had been looking forward to spending Valentine's Day with his family and had forgotten to stop Eren from agreeing to the photo shoot. He didn't understand the whole spiel of Valentine's Day specials for modeling. Eren's photo shoots could take hours, sometimes he had to sleep at Kyojin to start the next day. Levi hated it when they had to sleep separate. Honestly, sleeping next to Eren was one of his favorite things. Spending the day with him and Riren was another. With Eren gone, it's gonna be really lonely despite the excessively excited baby keeping him company.

"Look who's up!" sang Eren. Levi moved his arm, Riren coming into view. Eren was holding him with one arm under him and the other at his legs. Riren was wearing a red shirt with a giant white heart around the fancy words: Mama and Papa are My Valentines! He wore red sweatpants to match the shirt. Around his neck was a white cravat identical to Levi's, used to wipe away drool. A blue and white pacifier was in his mouth, Riren sucking as he squirmed a little. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes, grinning when he saw Levi home. He held his arms out to him.

He murmured in a muffled babble as he stretched towards him. Levi smiled gently and took him into his arms, rubbing a hand on his back. Riren snuggled into his chest, giggling softly and getting comfortable before slowly falling back to sleep. Eren pecked them both before hurrying to get ready.

He didn't want Eren to leave. It was fucking Valentine's Day and he wasn't going to go out to see lovey-dovey couples if he didn't have him by his side. Visiting their friends was a no. Hanji was batshit crazy and was probably causing Moblit problems. Being married to her came with a heavy package. Mike was going around sniffing roses or some shit. Erwin and Armin were more than loving to each other today since Armin was about to pop out with their son that was probably going to be named Erwin Jr. Their excitement was almost like his when Eren told him he was pregnant with Riren, but Levi would rather not be jealous of his best friend. His better half was going to be showing off his perfect body while Levi wouldn't be able to touch him. Why was he so merciless?

As he watched Eren get ready with Riren waking up again, he knew exactly what to do. Riren looked up at Levi, playfully patting his face and making noises behind his pacifier. Levi smiled and took the pacifier out so he could hear Riren speak his gibberish. He got up to the bathroom and put the pacifier on the sink as Eren ran out. He bounced Riren on his hip, smiling down at him before going down the stairs. Eren was putting his shoes on with his back to them. Levi set Riren on the floor, which he made sure was clean, and hid in the kitchen to brew some tea and wait.

Leaving every morning was the hardest for both parents. Riren wailed whenever Eren or Levi had to go to work and Eren's heart broke every time Riren reached for him and was met with the door shutting. Eren made it a new routine to slip out unnoticed so Riren wouldn't see him and it rarely failed. Time to do it again and this time, he had to be quicker with Mikasa waiting in the driveway for him. Eren hurried to put his shoes on and grabbed the doorknob. He stopped when a familiar shriek hit his ears. His stomach dropped, silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned around and saw Riren on the floor a few feet away, smiling as if he found gold. He started crawling towards Eren with gusto, concentrated and giggling with each step.

_'Get away from me!' _he screamed internally, but smiled stiffly. Levi did this. He knew that if Riren went to Eren before he had to leave, Eren would want to stay home. He couldn't resist that adorable smile he no doubt got from him. Levi emerged from the kitchen, having the audacity to act surprised.

"Oh, looks like he found you." Eren pouted.

"You monster..." he growled. Riren made it to his feet, grabbing his jeans and tugging them. He shook his arms out at him, begging to be carried. Eren tried to resist the adorable gunmetal eyes. He invented that look, there's no way he was going to lose to it.

**_5 seconds later_**

Riren giggled as Eren twirled around, setting him on the couch and tickling him. Excited and happy, Riren laughed at the top of his lungs, smiling at his mama. Eren giggled and lifted Riren's shirt to his tummy, blowing a raspberry on it and making him laugh harder. Levi leaned against the wall, smiling to himself. This was how he wanted to spend Valentine's, with flowers being sent home along with a large bottle of wine. If Eren would come home tonight, they were drinking that bottle and making love in every inch of the house except Riren's room. He wanted more than that. Levi was selfish and if he could, the entire day would be just him, Eren and Riren. But noooo, he wanted to go to the fucking photo shoot. He was ruining Riren's first Valentine's Day. Eren went to a shopping bag nearest to the couch and pulled out a plush, pink heart with the word 'Love,' the 'o' in the shape of a heart. Riren enthusiastically squealed and took the plush into his hands, biting the top. Eren's smile slowly slipped away as he pulled back, Riren staring in confusion and hurt.

"Mama has to go." Riren felt his cheeks go hot, fussing on the couch and kicking in protest. Eren hurried to calm him.

"Only for a bit! Then I'll come home to you and Papa." Riren wasn't convinced, sitting up and looking miserable. Levi walked over and picked up Riren to try to get him to smile. Eren sighed and patted his head while Riren began to whimper. The model wrapped his arms around them.

"I told them I had to be home by tonight. I'll only be gone for a few hours," he promised, cuddling his family. Levi frowned.

"A few hours is a long time for a baby. You and I both know that." Eren looked crestfallen. Riren pouted sadly, a few tears dotting his eyes.

He whined incoherently, reaching for Eren. Eren felt like he was going to go weak, his stomach turning in guilt. He kissed him gently.

"I'll get home as soon as possible. I want to take a bath together." Levi smiled a little.

"Keep your promise." Riren looked overjoyed, kicking his feet and cheering. Eren said his goodbyes, kissed them both again and walked out the door. He turned back and nearly fell apart when Levi looked heartbroken.

"You look like I'm walking out on you," he stated with a pout. Levi glared.

"You are." Eren glared right back.

"I am not." He strode back to them, covering Riren's ears and smiling seductively at Levi.

"When I come home, I'll let you take me however you want. My Valentine present to you." Levi's eyes gleamed and heat pooled in his groin. With his free arm, he yanked Eren closer and mashed his lips to his in a heated kiss. Elated, Eren kissed him back with just as much vigor before he had to go.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, Levi and Riren spent the day normal rather than the romantic plans Levi had made. The flowers were about to be delivered to the house and Levi was pissed that Eren wouldn't open the door to a giant bouquet of red, pink and white roses laced with pearls and his favorite wine. So instead, he cleaned the house, fed Riren, washed the dishes, did the laundry and changed Riren's diaper a few times during the day. After, he lounged around on the internet while Riren banged his building blocks together and tried to put them in his mouth. Like any other day off. Well, since Eren wasn't around and was too busy looking hot and giving cameras the looks Levi wanted, might as well get other work done. No, Levi wasn't bitter. He put Riren's blocks into a bucket to remind himself to clean them, then wiped Riren's drool off his chin with the baby's cravat and put him on the couch. Levi sat next to him with concert schedules and turned on the TV to Sesame Avenue for Riren to watch. And for fuck's sake, they were airing a Valentine's Day special. That damn Elme puppet was dressed in a fancy tux with a bouquet of roses in the background.

"Let's learn about how special today is!" Elme cried, 'ooh's' echoing in the TV. Riren cocked his head. Today's special?

"Now we all know that every day is a special day!" Levi rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes off the schedules.

"Corny fucking cartoon," he muttered under his breath. Elme kept going.

"But today is a special day for love! Because today is..." A drumroll sounded. "VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Levi groaned, getting a giggle from his son.

"Valentine's Day is so special because it's about love. Like I love my fishie Dory or like maybe how your mommy loves your daddy! Today is all about them and you know what? It's about you too and how much they love you!" They started showing clips of happy couples doing sappy shit together like eating dinner for two and walking in parks. That could've been them, Levi thought bitterly. They looked at one another lovingly, like how Levi and Eren looked at each other. Seeing the resemblance, Riren wiggled and babbled, pointing at the screen. Riren looked at his papa, his happiness fading when he saw Levi look depressed like he did when Eren left this morning. Riren scoot over to him, drooling on his arm as a kiss. At his effort to make him feel better, Levi smiled a little and picked him up, putting his forehead against his.

"Papa loves you." Happy he made his papa smile, Riren wiggled in victory.

Levi's cellphone rung, it was Claire. He could only imagine what she wanted to ask.

"Bonjour, mon petit garçon! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! Comment êtes-vous et votre famille?" At the mention of Valentine's Day and the cruelty of the situation, Levi growled.

"Eren nous a quittés." She gasped and he hung up on her, dropping the phone next to him. The call ended and the screen switched to his wallpaper, Eren's gorgeous face smiling up at them.

Seeing Eren on the screen, Riren immediately thought that he was Facetiming. Excited, he crawled out of Levi's lap and grabbed the phone. He said his usual gibberish that only Eren could understand, pouting when he didn't get a response. Eren wasn't moving, it was only a picture after all. Riren started to tear up, his fingers going all over the screen trying to call his mama. Nothing worked. He wailed loudly, dropping the phone and going to Levi, who panicked.

"What's wrong, Riren?" he asked, scooping Riren up and rocking him. He was too upset to answer, crying harder and burying his face into Levi's chest. Levi turned to his phone, picking it up and seeing his wallpaper. Riren looked up and touched the screen, looking at Levi sadly and hitting Eren's picture over and over again. Levi cuddled him, his eyes sharpening.

"Let's go see Mama." At his declaration, Riren cheered.

It didn't take long to get ready. Levi tied Riren's shoes on, the latter expected to pitch a fit at how uncomfortable he felt. To Levi's surprise, he stayed quiet and chewed on the heart plush. He must really want to see Eren if he was willing to put on his nemesis. Riren smiled brightly at Levi when he was done, holding his arms out for Levi to carry him. Levi grinned and picked him up, quickly going to his car and securing Riren into his baby seat. He shot a text to Farlan and Isabel to meet him at Kyojin's headquarters to deal with paparazzi. They quickly agreed, anything for their big brother. He entered the driver's seat, turned on the ignition and sped off.

* * *

Eren closed his eyes as Sasha ran her makeup brush against his eyelids. His hair was gelled to look like it had been swept through the wind, the top sprayed with red dye. His makeup was red and black, looking like smoke on his eyelids with black angel winged eyeliner on the ends. In his ears were diamond magnetic earrings. Around his wrist was Levi's present to him at Christmas. He looked like an exotic demon with eyes filled with lust thanks to the makeup bringing out the green. By his makeup table was a mountain of chocolate boxes from admirers and a forest of flowers. Krista next to him was getting her hair dried, smiling brightly. Mina was doing her makeup, soft pink and white on her eyes to accentuate the blue. She had pink lipstick that brought out her soft lips and her hair was curled with a spray of silver to look like stars. She had an array of necklaces with different colored gemstones from ruby to emerald. Her white dress with pink ribbons flowed daintily as she moved. Her chocolate pile was almost as big as Eren's, though she got a lot more flowers than he did.

"I thought you guys would have plans for Valentine's Day," she said airily, opening a box and eating merrily. Sasha snorted.

"I did, but duty calls. Right, Eren?" He opened an eye and grinned.

"Of course. Levi and Riren weren't happy with it, of course. But if it's only a few hours, I think they won't mind. We've already done most of the shots we need and the last one is it." Sasha frowned as she traced eyeliner on him.

"Let's hope. The schedule was lingerie and formalwear for Valentine's, all that's left is this exotic romance and whatever mistakes we've done." Eren playfully rolled his eyes.

"We don't make mistakes, we just make them look awesome." Krista giggled in agreement. Annie entered the dressing room with normal clothing and all her makeup off. She sat in a chair and swirled to her fellow models.

"You two look nice. Exotic and Innocent Valentine?" she asked Sasha, who nodded. Eren raised a brow.

"You're not in the shot?" She shook her head.

"No need. I'm gonna be working security with Reiner and making sure the shots are done right. And Mikasa was looking for you just now." At her cue, Mikasa suddenly appeared with his phone in hand. Eren nearly got poked in the eye with the mascara brush when Sasha got spooked.

"Mikasa?! You okay?" She nodded, holding his cellphone.

"It's your mother-in-law and she's freaking out. She's begging you to come home." Eren groaned. Leave it to Levi to exaggerate. He gestured her to hand over the phone, putting it to his ear.

"Hi, _maman_. Before you ask, no, I didn't leave the way you think. It's for work." She sighed heavily in relief.

_"Dieu merci! I'm so happy to hear that. Levi scared me. So everything is okay?" _He nodded.

"Yes, _maman_. He's just having a mood because it's Valentine's Day. I'll make it up to him later." She laughed.

_"Make it soon! Knowing Levi, he might show up and drag you home."_ Eren rolled his eyes, a distinct memory in his mind.

"He's done that before." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Sasha finished his makeup and whistled.

"I made you look so hot. Maybe you should wear it to bed," she suggested teasingly. Eren shoved her shoulder, then took Krista's arm and led her to the set.

* * *

Levi had Riren on his hip with a large umbrella in his other hand to shield them from the sun and the sudden flow of paparazzi. All of them asked him stupid questions as usual while flashing their cameras.

"Levi, are you going to leave No Name to pursue a career in modeling?"

"Levi, are you finally going to reveal your baby's face? Has eight months been enough to allow an exclusive?" Fucking rude...

He ignored them all, his patience dwindling as he waited for Farlan and Isabel to show up. Riren tried to glare at them when he saw his papa's scowl, but the umbrella blocked the way. His shoes were starting to feel uncomfortable and he was about to fuss. A microphone was suddenly shoved underneath near Riren. His eyes went angry like his papa's. He blew a raspberry into the mike. As if magic, they went dead silent. No one had seen or heard Riren. They all quickly shouted more questions, others begging Levi to move the umbrella so they could take a picture of Riren. Riren clung to Levi as the yelling got louder, getting more upset. Levi noticed and clenched his fist. His friends better fucking get here or else he'll murder someone.

"Back up!" shouted Isabel, running to his side after flying out of her car. Farlan was right behind and got the other side. Levi sighed in relief. _'Finally.'_

Inside was hectic with hurrying to get the special issue out. Bertolt smartly let him in and led them to the set where Eren and Krista were. The two were posed next to each other, Krista looking pristine and cute while Eren was biting his bottom lip and licking the top every so often. He looked at the camera with a daring stare, then shift to a come-on gesture and switching to biting his thumbnail. He was wearing a black pea coat and crimson dress shirt. His jeans were perfectly tight and latched onto his perfect bottom. His bracelet twinkled in the light and Levi could see from the screen displaying the shots that Levi's name appeared several times. Hell yeah, those fanboys/fangirls would know that their model crush was taken. Levi hummed in approval, waiting to the side with several others that watched Eren and Krista move about and pose for the camera. Connie was taking the photos and ordering them to pose whenever. They looked about finished. Feeling Riren start to squirm, Levi knew it was a matter of time before Eren would stop the photo shoot.

Riren wasn't having the best time. His mama was right there, right before his eyes. But he wasn't looking at him. Agitated, Riren kicked the air, wanting his mama and out of the shoes that began to feel tight. Papa wasn't moving towards Mama to let him finish the photo shoot. Fine. He'll just call him himself. Riren inhaled as much air as he could and shrieked, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Eren's sexy smile was gone in an instant, replaced with his motherly instincts as he whirled around trying to find Riren.

"My baby," he breathed, ignoring Krista's hand on his shoulder. Connie almost dropped the camera when Eren whizzed past him.

"O-oi! Don't just run outta the shot!" Eren flipped him off. His eyes blazed with blind rage and desperation.

"Fuck you! Where's my baby?!" Levi bit back a smile, rocking Riren to quiet him. Reiner and Annie ran to Eren to calm him down.

"You need to settle-" started Reiner, but Eren glared at him, the exotic look making him seem far more demonic.

"I'll eliminate all of you..." he hissed, stepping back from him. Annie sighed.

"He's gone." Eren went back to trying to find Riren. He was starting to get worried, his blood cold in his veins. He ran through the people until he saw his son wiggling happily at him and holding his arms out with a smile. He raced over and hugged him tightly while taking him out of Levi's hold.

"What's wrong, Riren?" His son gnawed on his fist and shook his feet to try and shake off his shoes. Without a second thought, Eren unlaced the shoes, took them off and tossed them into Mikasa's hands. He lifted Riren in the air and twirled, the two of them laughing. Levi waited patiently for Eren to notice. Sure enough, Eren had stopped twirling and set Riren on his hip. His smile slowly slipped away as he continued to stare at Riren. His eyes widened.

"Wait, what are you doing here?! Where's your papa?!" He turned and looked at Levi accusingly.

"Levi..." Levi raised a brow.

"Don't look so mad. Surprise. Feel better?" Before Eren could bite back, Riren giggled. Mama looked funny with that stuff on his face. Determined to clean him, Riren dragged his slobbered fist down Eren's face, smearing the makeup. Eren screeched and quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to clean Riren's hand. He didn't want him putting any of that stuff in his mouth. He held Riren away from his face when the baby tried to clean him some more.

"Sasha!" he called out, thrashing to avoid Riren. "Clean off!"

The brunette came charging with wipes to clean him, her face red from trying to hold back her laughter. Riren clapped as the makeup came off and hugged his mama. Eren pecked his head, making kissy noises. Connie sighed and waved for the crew.

"We're done with the shots and luckily we have everything we need. There's no way he's coming back." Levi smirked. Things were going his way now. Eren ignored them all and went back to playing with Riren.

The ride back home was normal. Eren, clean from makeup and hair dye, moved Riren's baby seat to the back and was tickling him. Their laughter was infectiously happy. It was music to Levi's ears. Eren paused.

"At least I finished pretty early. Look, it's only 3!" He pointed at the clock. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that was six hours without you." Eren grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, were you lonely?" Levi held the wheel in one hand and caressed Eren's cheek with the other.

"It's Valentine's Day. Of course I was."

* * *

Getting home was a welcomed relief. Eren carried Riren in and opened the door. Farlan and Isabel were housesitting and had signed the papers for the bouquet and wine. Farlan was reading the bottle and nodding along. Isabel was admiring the giant bouquet, seeing them and quickly jumping to her feet. She grabbed the bouquet and schooled her face to a serious one. She kneeled and presented the flowers to him.

"Eren. I was the one who bought these for you. I want you as my Valentine." Her being serious was comical. Eren and Riren laughed at her while Levi walked into the house. He snatched the bouquet and shoved her back. Isabel yelped when she hit the floor. Levi glowered at her.

"Get your own model. This one's mine." Farlan hurriedly set the bottle on the table and went to help her up. He grinned at Levi and gave him a thumbs up.

"That bottle's a good one! Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" He patted Riren's head, pretending to not notice the baby's glare. Only his parents were allowed to pat his head.

"Bye! Uncle Farlan and Aunt Isabel are leaving!" Riren perked up and waved goodbye. Isabel smiled cheekily as they reached the door.

"Happy Sex Day!" Levi threw a pillow at them, the door shutting and blocking it. Eren beamed at him.

"Valentine's Day does include sex, so she's not wrong." Levi shook his head.

"I don't want her imagining us doing it. Now get your ass over here so I can give you your fucking flowers." Eren made a face at Riren.

"Papa's on edge." Riren's mouth formed on 'o.' Levi snorted.

"Yeah, I am. My fucking Valentine's Day was almost ruined by your work, I get mocked by that damn Elme because they showed romance and shit we could've had, the paparazzi annoyed the fuck outta me and Isabel had the nerve to give you my flowers." Eren smiled, set Riren on the floor and kissed Levi. But as he tried to pull away, Levi's hand gripped the front of his shirt to keep him there.

"I've had a bad day so far, I want more," he demanded. Eren exaggerated a heavy sigh.

"I married someone so demanding. Not in front of the baby!" he hissed when Levi tried to tug him closer. Levi frowned and let go, stepping back and presenting the bouquet.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Eren took a clear look at the flowers, heart lifting when he saw how perfect each rose was with the pearls woven through. He took the flowers and kneeled down to Riren. His smile was brighter than the sun's.

"Look, Riren! Papa gave me pretty flowers!" Riren's jaw dropped in awe, then tried to bite a flower bud. Eren whipped it out of range and tickled Riren's tummy.

"I have something for you and Papa. And you can eat it." Riren was thrilled, curling his toes and beaming widely. Levi was a different type of eager.

"You're feeding me chocolate?" Eren frowned at the lust in his eyes.

"Yes. The G-rated way." He got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the large box of chocolate he had made with his mother. The heart-shaped box sat on the kitchen counter where he left them this morning. Shockingly, Levi hadn't seen it. His moodiness may have helped with that. Eren noticed the larger box Levi had bought him. Another day for those. He took the chocolates back to the living room where Levi was turning on a romance movie with Riren on the couch.

The movie was nice, but no one really paid attention to it. Eren broke off a small piece of chocolate with pink icing for Riren. The joy in his face as he wiggled was adorable as the treat melted in his mouth. Levi took a picture with his phone, smirking to himself.

"That's his first piece of chocolate. And his last until he turns one." He was stern as he said the last part, giving them a pointed look. At his remark, Riren looked crestfallen. Eren patted his head.

"One more piece, but Papa's right. No tummy aches for Riren." Eren handed Riren another piece, but he didn't eat it. Instead, he grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger to hold it out to Levi. He chattered fondly, nudging it towards his mouth. Eren quickly took a video of it.

"Riren's first Valentine to his papa!" Levi chuckled and took the piece into his mouth.

"Thank you, Riren." He picked him up and soared him through the air as he screeched in excitement. Eren smiled warmly. Despite Levi's childish, overprotective tendencies, he loved him for things like this. All Levi wanted to do these days was to be home with him and Riren. No one had expected Levi to be an amazing husband and father. Looking at Riren's blissful face, he loved Papa as much as his papa loved him. Eren loved him too and Levi returned the favor equally. Now he felt a little guilty for leaving them this morning. In an attempt to make up for it, he plucked up another piece of chocolate. So much for the G-rated way.

"Le~evi." Eren set the chocolate between his teeth and waited. Levi gently brought Riren down to the couch, looking up and feeling a hot stab of arousal in his crotch. Eren looked delicious with the candy in his mouth. His smile was sweetly seductive as he gestured for Levi to come closer. He still felt that warm feeling inside whenever Eren looked at him that way, just like the first time he saw Eren's picture a few years ago that sparked the desire to meet him. Obediently, Levi leaned forward and took the piece into his mouth, his lips brushing against Eren's. Riren stared in confusion, wondering why Mama was giving Papa chocolate like that instead of giving it to him. But he stayed quiet and puffed out his cheeks adorably.

* * *

Dinner was amazing just like they planned. Levi made Eren's favorite and he was more than pleased to have Riren and Eren giving each other and him love. The wine bottle was half empty and both parents were more relaxed than buzzed. Eren fed Riren a spoonful of food and poked the baby's squishy cheek.

"Say 'Happy Valentine's Day!'" cooed Eren. Riren yelled his version and blew raspberries, banging his hands on the high chair table with joy. Levi took another sip of wine, resting his chin on one hand.

"Close enough." Eren giggled and nuzzled Riren's cheek. Proud of himself, Riren showed off his tiny teeth. Levi leaned forward and wiped drool off Riren's chin with his cravat. He frowned a little at the mess on his clothes.

"Time for your bath." Eren giggled when Riren began to protest, puffing out his cheeks and trying to curl into a ball. Without waiting, Levi lifted him off the high chair and carried him up to the bathroom and ignored their son's jabber. Eren sobered up quickly to help Levi give Riren a bath.

Levi and Eren bathed Riren together, the tub filled with bath toys and rubber ducks floating in the water. Eren looked arousing when he was soaking wet. His shirt clung to his skin, exposing his nipples through the fabric. Levi had to thank Riren for splashing about and giving Eren a shower. While Eren tried to scold him for getting him wet, Levi was behind him with a long, lustful stare. Riren looked over to his papa and laughed out loud. Eren took his eyes off him to Levi, eyes widening when he noticed where he was directing his stare to. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around his chest to cover himself, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"If we weren't married, I'd think you were a pervert who broke into my house!" Levi smirked.

"But we are. I can ogle my husband, can't I?" Eren scowled and went back to their baby, taking him out of the tub. Levi helped dry him and played peekaboo with the towel, covering Riren's eyes with it and lifting it up for Riren to 'find' him. Riren cheered in a big shriek whenever Levi came into view, biting his hands in excitement at the final peekaboo. Levi quickly pulled his hands out of his mouth and wiped away the drool. After his contagious laugh, Riren could only smile with his eyes closed. His son's bursts of energy made him sleepy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, slouching onto the towel. Eren changed him into pajamas and carried him to bed.

Riren was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, Eren lowering him into his crib. Giving him a kiss, he hurried into the bathroom where Levi was. He was leaning on the sink, the top of his buttons undone. Eren felt his cock twitch. Levi looked undeniably sexy when he wore his clothes undone. He looked down and visibly blushed when he saw that Levi had a tent in his pants. Probably from seeing Eren all wet. Levi smirked.

"Strip for me." His voice was a deep husk that made Eren flinch. He never spoke like that in front of Riren. Obediently, he lifted up his shirt and took off the wet clothes, tossing it into the hamper. He bent over to take off his pants, making a show to as he slid his jeans past his voluptuous ass and down his shapely legs. He looked up and saw Levi completely still, admiring him without taking a step forward. Instead, he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt until it was completely open. Eren smiled and slid his underwear down, baring himself for Levi to see. He sauntered over to him, ignoring the ache in his cock. It was Valentine's Day and Eren intended to service Levi.

Eren threw his arms around his neck and kissed him sensually. It brought them back to their kiss on the first Valentine's Day. Both didn't know how to act that day. Neither had been in relationships that mattered so much and they were each other's firsts when it came to sex. They had kissed many times before and had sex, but what does a couple do on Valentine's Day? Do they heat things up or go romantic and cute? So Eren kissed first, biting the bullet and ready to look like a fool that Valentine's Day morning doing something that felt natural.

This was natural. Eren's lips on Levi's, chest to chest naked just for each other's eyes. Levi wouldn't have it any other way. Valentine's Day meant appreciating each other and their love. It felt so good to have Eren in his arms. Months of pining and jealousy were worth it now that he woke up to a beautiful husband who understood him and cared. He'd be sure to pamper him all night and tomorrow to show Eren how much he appreciated him. It wasn't enough to show it in one day.

Eren helped him take off his shirt, raining kisses on his chest. He ran his tongue around Levi's nipple, sucking every so often as Levi ran his hand through his locks.

"You're doing well, Eren," he praised. Eren went red, trailing down Levi's chest to his abs, tongue tracing the muscles. He reached the hem of Levi's pants, running his finger through the zipper and feeling how hard his husband was through his underwear. He reached up and pulled his pants down and a rush of arousal hit him full force when his eyes met Levi's hard cock. Levi's fingers moved in his hair again as if encouraging him to keep going. Giving Levi's tip a quick lick, Eren surprised him by standing up and heading to the tub. Levi felt utter betrayal as Eren had the gall to smile so innocently at him and bend over to fill the tub.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Levi forced out. Eren licked his upper lip.

"But the bath. You said to keep my promise." How could he sound so…together when he was sporting an erection? Eren nodded over to the tub. Levi glared as he walked over to him, completely naked.

"I want you _now_." Eren put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them like a loving spouse dutifully ignoring his husband's increasing arousal.

"After our bath."

"Ah! Why c-can't you w-wait?!" gasped Eren, squirming in Levi's hold. They were in the tub with Eren's back to Levi's chest. Once they got in the tub, Levi was massaging and pinching Eren's nipples. The brunet moaned and cried out with each pinch, the water sloshing around as he squirmed to get away. Levi smirked, bringing his mouth to Eren's ear. His breath ran shivers down his husband's spine.

"Don't move around so much, baby," he breathed. "You'll make me hard and we won't make it to the bedroom before I take you."

"Don't make me!" Eren snapped. Levi pinched his left nipple in reply. Eren hissed and arched into him. The raven shushed him.

"You wanna wake up Riren? Poor baby needs his sleep." Thinking of their son, Eren covered his mouth with his hands. Pleased, Levi latched his mouth onto Eren's nape, nipping and sucking his sensitive skin. Eren's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip, little mewls escaping his mouth.

"S-stop it…" he moaned. Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"But you like it when I do this. And it's Valentine's Day. You said that I could take you however I wanted." He sucked hard and moved his hands down to Eren's cock, playing with his balls. Eren felt like his body was on fire, gripping Levi's arm and grinding against Levi. Levi groaned and thrust up against him. The brunet couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I want the be-bed!" cried Eren. Levi smirked. _'Finally.'_

He lifted Eren up with ease, leaving the tub. They dried quickly before Levi carried him again and to the bed. Eren got on top of Levi and grinded himself down on Levi's cock, teasing his entrance. Levi reached for the lube and condom, preparing to lube his fingers. Eren quickly held him back. He took the lube from him and opened the condom up. He rolled it on and lubed his fingers, pushing in a finger. He stretched himself, already begging for Levi's cock. His fingers weren't enough anymore. He was addicted to Levi, loving how much attention he gave him.

Levi watched as Eren prepped himself, bringing his hand down to pump his cock so it was harder. He couldn't wait to thrust into him. He craved for that tight hole around him. He had been deprived of that for this whole week. Eren's mouth slacked open in pleasure, adding more fingers so his hole could accommodate Levi's cock.

"I-I want you," he gasped. Levi merely put his hands on Eren's ass, spreading his cheeks and massaging them gently. He eased Eren onto his cock, thrusting up for his tip to sink in. Eren moaned, bringing his hips down to take the rest of Levi in him. Levi licked his lips.

"Ride me." Eren was quick to comply, his lust taking over as he rode him uncontrollably. Each thrust felt like Heaven, intense heat filling his body as he ground down for more friction. Levi thrust up in turn, swallowed by Eren's heat.

"G-go faster, Eren." Eren was getting dizzy from the pleasure, his skin becoming more sensitive as he tried to keep up to Levi's movements. His voice didn't sound like his, begging like a writhing animal in heat.

"M…more. Give me more!" Heat pooled in his groin, his dick begging for attention. Levi noticed and grinned, grabbing Eren's cock and without warning, jerked him off. Eren gasped, pausing and unable to take the pleasure. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Eren. Keep going." His voice filled with need sprang Eren's hips back to life. He bounced on Levi's dick, his cock sinking deeper with each bounce and thrust of Levi's hips. His cock was leaking with precum, moistening Levi's hand as he sped up. It was becoming too much. Eren's riding became erratic, ready to cum. His sight was blurring by his tears, his moans escaping his throat and sounded animalistic as he pounded himself on his love's dick. He saw white as he came all over Levi's stomach. His hand flew to Eren's hip, the other still clamped onto his skin. His fingers bruised his hips and he dug his fingers in so he could slam into him.

Levi grunted with each thrust. Eren's moans melodic in his ears. He was close. He was going to come. Eren's hole tightened around him nearly making him cum. He switched their positions, Eren strewn on the bed with Levi on top. His cock went harder as he was ready to cum. Eren was riding his orgasm out, smiling seductively at him.

"Harder." At his command, Levi pinned him down and thrust into him, Eren tightening the way Levi loved around him.

"E-Eren!" Levi roared, cumming inside his husband. Eren moaned, biting down on his hand to keep quiet. Levi pulled out, Eren coming up to take the condom off him. He tossed it into the trash, licking Levi's cum off his dick to clean him. Levi pet his head for him to stop. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet towel to clean them off properly. Eren hummed as he was being cleaned, enjoying the feel of Levi caring for him as he lounged lazily on the bed. Levi smiled and kissed his head, murmuring how amazing Eren was before he tossed the towel into the hamper.

He joined him in bed and lifted the blanket to cover them. Eren quickly cuddled into Levi's chest, snoring softly as he fell into a blissful sleep. Levi embraced him with his arm on his waist and Eren's head using the other as a pillow. Kissing his forehead, Levi closed his eyes and followed him into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Levi called Armin and canceled all of Eren's plans for the day. He was sore and couldn't get out of bed. Armin complained that they were going to give him contractions and hung up, promising to tell Erwin that Levi wasn't going to work either. Guess they were going to stay home all day. Eren _was_ sore, but he wasn't completely in pain like Levi peddled him to be. Levi brought Riren to him like he wanted, the baby sitting next to his mama and drooled as he chewed on Eren's fingers.

Levi brought them breakfast in bed, much to Eren's surprise. For a clean freak like Levi to bring breakfast in bed, Eren was going to be extra careful to not make any spills or get crumbs on the bed. After they finished, Levi put the dishes in the dishwasher before joining them back upstairs. Eren was sitting up with Riren muttering to himself. Eren tickled his cheek.

"Speak up, Riren! Tell Mama and Papa what you want to say!" Riren struggled to speak, unable to form the words.

"Mmmm…Mm!" he hummed intensely. Excited, Eren looked over at Levi, who joined them in bed and pulled out his phone to record.

"I think he's trying to say something!" Levi smirked.

"I know. Say it, Riren." Riren still struggled.

"Mmmmm…ma…" Eren squealed. He was going to say 'mama!'

"Puh…" Riren stared down as if thinking hard. His parents looked at each other, unsure what he wanted to say. Riren finally figured it out.

"Ma…pa. Mapa!" he yelled, giggling like he was a genius. Eren froze. Who the hell was Mapa?

Riren noticed that they didn't understand. He crawled to Eren and begged to be picked up, Eren immediately lifting him into his arms. He touched his mama's face.

"Ma-" He looked at Levi, throwing his arm towards him. "Pa."

He grinned cheerfully and chewed on his hands. "Mapa."

"Huh?" Eren stared incredulously. "He put 'mama' and 'papa' together."

Levi didn't protest, ending the video. He rest his chin on his palm. "Not bad. He calls for the both of us that way."

Riren nodded. "Mapa."

Eren scratched his head with Riren crawling towards Levi. "Riren! You can't put Mama and Papa together!"

Levi cuddled Riren, nuzzling his chubby cheek. "I don't mind. Mama's birthday is coming up next month. Maybe you can call him 'mama' then."

Riren got excited and practically danced in Levi's arms, smiling at Eren, who kissed his head. Levi grabbed him from the back of his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait for the birthday sex." Eren's ass sure could.

* * *

What's 'Ereri' to us is 'Mapa' to Riren.

Ahh! I really want art of Riren with a cravat! But I can't draw… (cries)

The French I put through google translate:

Bonjour, mon petit garçon! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! Comment êtes-vous et votre famille?: Hello, my little boy! Happy Valentine's Day ! How are you and your family?

Eren nous a quittés: Eren has left us.

Anyways, I was wondering if anyone else would like a story where Eren and Levi met in this AU? It has mutual pining and very little jealousy, but has more sexual tension and eventual smut. Let me know! I'll try to get 'Living a Lie' out once I get out of my rut, but I do have many stories I want to release!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
